Prince Naruto
by ArrowverseNaruto
Summary: Youngest of the three Odinson brothers Naruto was stolen away from his parents moments after his birth and taken from Asgard. After nine hundred years of living a simple life, he learns he is a Prince and just in time for everything in the kingdom he supposed to help rule go straight to hell.
1. Prologue

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Thor

* * *

 _Odin, The Allfather, ruler of Asgard and wielder of Gungir. Father of the Crown Prince's Thor and Loki but also father to a third son and Prince. Youngest of the three Princes of Asgard he was stolen from his room just moments after his birth and missing for nearly 900 years._

 _Some say the Allfather never got over the loss of his youngest son and became weaker as a leader. No longer was he the feared defeater of the Frost Giants, but a saddened old man broken by the loss of a child._

 _Centuries went by and slowly the third child faded from the forefront of the Asgardians minds as Prince Thor and Loki made names for themselves. Even the Princes themselves moved, Thor focusing on becoming King, and Loki his magic and keeping his brother out of trouble._

 _Life moved on in the realm Eternal just as it moved on in the other realms._

* * *

(Alfheim 900 Years ago)

Deep within the enchanted forests in the home world of the light Elves, a small village laid embedded into the mountainside surrounded by trees reaching into the clouds and rivers running down the mountain.

Home to no more than a hundred, it was quiet and out of the way, no travelers had a need to venture this deep except for the occasional warrior on a quest. So it came as a surprise to many of the villagers when the cry of a baby broke the silence of the night.

"Hiruzen, we should go see what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong Biwako. Just travelers that have a fussy baby, that's all." Hiruzen, the leader of the small village said to his wife rolling onto his stomach.

"In the middle of Woods?" Biwako sat up shaking her husband's shoulder. "No, you go see what's wrong. Someone might need help."

Hearing the stern tone Hiruzen sighed into his pillow. He wasn't going to get back to sleep unless he went and checked.

"Yes, dear." Rolling out of the bed he had shared with his wife for as long as he could remember he grabbed his black robe hanging on the door and lit a torch before leaving the confines of his warm cottage venturing out into the cold winters night.

It had been a white winter as it always was in Alfheim and the farther he got from the cottage the colder it seemed to get. He passed the gates to the village and nodded to the two guards standing watch. The village was far too small and out of the way for bandits to care about but there were still quite a few things that no one wanted entering the village so all the able-bodied men took turns guarding the gates.

Pulling the robe tighter to ward off the falling snow and cold temperatures Hiruzen trudged into the woods following the cries of an infant. The sound seemed to echo through the trees and he sped up his pace moving as fast as he could through the snow and the dark.

After another ten minutes, he was finally closing in on the origin of the cries. Breaking through the tree line where the forest met the river the old elf's eyes widened at the golden cradle trapped on the edge of the frozen water.

 _Biwako was right._ Something was very wrong. The rivers around their village had never completely frozen over before even during the harshest of winters.

Shoving his torch in between two stones he reached out for the crib carefully placing his feet on the driest and rocks he could find he pulled the gold basket from its icy prison with a loud crack and struggled to stay steady the sudden extra weight knocking him off balance.

Finding his footing he huffed and began pulling the heavy crib up the bank leaving a large trail leading from the river as the crib sank into the ground.

At least it's quieted down. He didn't know why the infant had stopped it's screaming but he was glad. All that noise would attract predators and he hadn't brought his staff with him.

Once he deemed the crib a safe distance away from the river he decided to take a look at what he was dealing with.

"Oh my," He whispered peering into bright blue eyes that reflected his curiosity back at him. "What're you doing out here, little one?"

Reaching out he lifted the infant from the cradle with one arm. Once he had the bundle tucked into his arm he turned and started back towards his village leaving the cradle behind. He wouldn't be able to carry the entire thing back to the village. Even getting it the short distance to the bank was a struggle leaving him out of breath and his back aching.

Small arms escaped the cocoon of blankets and grabbed at him as they began their trek back to the village. Deciding to indulge the kid Hiruzen let him grab hold of his index finger. His mistake.

"Ow!" Yanking his hand away he stared down at the blonde bundle who was starting to tear up again having lost his plaything. "You must be Asgardian."

Given his looks and the golden cradle as well as the superior strength even as an infant it made it quite obvious the boy was from the Realm Eternal. But that begged the question of what was an Asgardian child doing lost and alone in the middle nowhere? And where were its parents?

"Hiruzen! What is-oh?"

Looking up from the infant in his arms Hiruzen sighed when he saw his wife running through the snow wrapped in her own robe. He could tell just by the look on her face that he was going to be raising this baby with her.

The slight tilt of her ears and the joy sparkling in her gray eyes couldn't have been anything less than a sign that she was already enamored with the orphan.

"Does he have a name?"

"What?"

Biwako shook her head and held her arms out for the child. "The child, does he have a name? Your ears must be failing you in your old age." She teased.

"I'm only ten years older than you," Hiruzen said handing the baby over. He hadn't even bothered to check the cradle for a name. _I'll go back in the morning._

"Are you calling me old?"

Staring at his wife who was looking at him with a raised brow no doubt waiting for him to try and talk his way out of the mess he was in Hiruzen sighed hanging his head. "Of course not dear. But I think the more important matter is getting the boy out of this weather. He maybe Asgardian but he is still a child."

"Yes, you are right." Biwako agreed turning her attention back to the squirming bundle in her arms. "I hope he will like his new home."

"New...Home?" He had known it was coming but there was still that small chance. And it seemed his wife needed a reminder. "Biwako we can't raise this boy. He already has a family."

"That is most likely dead." Biwako hissed at her husband careful not to raise her voice lest she frightens the poor child. "Only one thing could freeze a river like that and with him being all alone out here, it is too big of a coincidence. Do you not think so?"

 _She's not wrong._ A Frost Giant could freeze a river and the Asgardians and the ice creatures did not have the best relations. In fact, the two race hated each other. _"It wouldn't be a stretch for a Frost giant with a grudge to attack an Asgardian family."_

If the family wasn't traveling with a warrior capable of matching a Frost giant they would have fled deeper into the woods trying to escape. It actually made quite a bit of sense if he was right in his assumption.

"Very well, let's get him home." Hiruzen placed a hand on the small of his wife's back and picking his torch back up before leaning in to guard her and Naruto against the worst of the winds. "I'll come back tomorrow morning to fetch the cradle. And check for a name."

* * *

(One Week later)

"Hiruzen," Biwako started but he held up a hand.

"I know Biwako, I know." Hiruzen leaned back in his favorite chair letting the warm heat from the fireplace slowly thaw his frozen toes. Seven days he and the other men in the village had searched for the Asgardians family who the newest addition to his house truly belonged to and had found nothing.

Looking to the golden cradle sitting on his couch he closed his eyes listening to the soft cooing of the child inside. "Have you thought of a name?"

Biwako nodded a small sad but also happy smile taking over her features. "Naruto,"

"Maelstrom? A strong name." Hiruzen nodded. It was a good name one Biwako had said they would name their first child. Before the healers had discovered she could not birth an heir some three hundred years ago. His family had urged him to find another wife, a woman who would give him a strong heir but his heart belonged to his beloved Biwako.

"Do you mind?" She asked coming to stand behind his chair setting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't mind." He answered reaching up to cover her petite hand with his larger one. "You wanted to gift our first child with that name, and now you have."

Hearing the quiet sniffle behind him he smiled but stayed quiet squeezing her hand in comfort. She was finally getting the chance to do the one thing she had always dreamed.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Biwako."

Behind him, the sniffles grew and he felt his own eyes burn. Standing up from his chair he circled the piece of furniture and wrapped his wife in his arms.

"We finally have a family."

And so for the next nine hundred years, the lost Prince of Asgard grew up under the watchful eye of two Elves unknowing of his heritage for centuries until his two brothers and their friends wreaked havoc upon the lands surrounding his village in one of their many _"glorious"_ battles.

* * *

(Alfheim present day)

"Naruto, are you sure this is the right choice?" Biwako followed her son as he walked through the house gathering what he would need for his journey. "We could write a letter instead."

"Mother, no. The Crown Princes and their friends took the stone and we need it back. You've seen what's been happening. Everything is dying and if not stopped soon that death will spread to the village and what will happen then? What will we tell our friends? Sorry, but your home for the past thousands of years is ruined and we have to leave?"

Turning around as he was about to leave the small cottage he called home for the past nine hundred years Naruto pulled his adopted grandmother to him wrapping his arms around her. "I will be fine. I'll head straight to Asgard get the stone and be back before you know it."

Looking up at her surrogate son Biwako smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Since the moment she and her husband found the boy she knew he would be different.

Different from the other Elves in the village due to his Asgardian heritage.

Different to other Asgardians who were raised in Asgard surrounded by gold and advanced technology. Learning how to fight and attending banquets and parties in the castle.

Her boy would stand out like a thorn and not because of his mannerisms. He may have Asgardian blood running through his veins but he didn't look the part. She had been to Asgard and had seen the men and women who were the protectors of the nine realms. They were perfection personified as some called them. Long fine silk-like hair that shined from hundreds of years of care, unblemished skin touched only by the finest oils. Dressed in shiny armor and actual silk that was supposed to be as soft as clouds.

No, her Naruto was nothing like the people he had been bred from. His skin wasn't soft from expensive soaps and his hair was cut short **(Thor Ragnarok trailer haircut)** and perpetually dirty thanks to centuries of work in the fields around the village. His cloth pants and leather tunic were quite nice but they weren't the shiny armor Asgardians were known for.

"You shouldn't worry, Mother." Naruto grinned and puffed his chest out exaggeratedly trying to ease her worries. "I have faced perils more dangerous than talking to the Allfather."

"You mean your little adventures where you disappeared for years at a time, only to come back and give excuses about where you went?" Biwako raised an eyebrow. She had never condoned her son's little getaways but had allowed them. Her Naruto was a free spirit. Keeping him cooped up in the village his entire life would have

Naruto grin fell at the disapproving look he was getting but still felt better at getting her to stop fretting over his upcoming trip. "If I told you of all my adventures you would lock me in a tower as if I was some helpless princess."

Shaking her head Biwako ushered her boy out the door. "Keeping them a secret only makes me worry more. Now, go before I change my mind and lock you in your room. It's no tower but it will hold you."

Walking down the stone path connecting their cottage to the streets he spun around and walked backward waving as he went. "I will be back in two days at the most. I prom-"

"Heimdall?" Biwako gasped as Naruto vanished from view behind a wall of energy reaching into the sky farther than she could see. The gatekeeper must have seen what the Princes had taken if he was summoning her son with the Bifrost.

* * *

 **Asgardian Naruto story! Leave a Review with what you think. And thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Thor

* * *

(Heimdall's Observatory)

Falling to his knees at G-Force speeds Naruto had never been more grateful for his Asgardians genetics. _"My body would be a puddle right now if I was born an elf."_

"Naruto of Alfheim," A large booming voice from behind him announced. "I am Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost."

"I know who you are," Naruto said getting to his feet and to his displeasure stumbling a few steps before catching his balance. Not the best first impression. Especially when he was coming to demand something of the King. He couldn't be allowing himself to be seen as weak.

Heimdall stepped forward his golden armor clanking as it shifted with his body. "I have been expecting you, Naruto."

"I kinda guessed that when you summoned me straight from home. A little warning next time would be preferable." Naruto rolled his shoulders his blue eyes narrowing as the all-seeing all-hearing Asgardian drew closer to him.

Tensing as he stood face to chest with the massive dark-skinned Asgardian Naruto didn't look away forcing his eyes to stay steady refusing to move from the amber orbs that radiated with power. He wouldn't show any more weakness, not while he was in Asgard.

"Come, I have already informed the King of your arrival." Heimdall moved past him and Naruto turned to follow releasing a silent breath.

Staring into the eyes that could see from one end of the Nine Realms to the other was something he was not eager to repeat. It was unnerving, to say the least. Having the eyes that could see the entire Nine Realms stare into your own.

Following after Heimdall, he stepped out of the observatory and almost nearly gasped. If he was a lesser traveled man he would have but he had been all across the Nine Realms and seen many things. From the frozen mountains of Jotunheim to the shrines of Asgardians the people of Midgard build.

But _Asgard_. It was quite a sight.

Even at the opposite end of the Bifrost Bridge, he could see the tallest towers of the Asgardian Palace shiny brightly underneath the sun.

"I had heard the stories," He muttered underneath his breath shaking his head. _But I never believed them to be true._

Through all his travels he had never come to his birth world. As far as he was concerned he was Alfheim, true and born no matter what blood ran through his blood.

"I hear many stories throughout the Nine Realms, some exaggerate its beauty. But it is still a wonder."

 _I wasn't talking about that._ Naruto nodded to the Gatekeepers words but stayed silent. True Asgard was a sight many would gawk and some would swoon at but he was referring to the stories in the less fortunate corners of the Realms. Stories of how the strongest race kept and hoarded rare minerals in their world as others suffered in poverty.

Looking out to the city that seemed to be made of gold he couldn't disagree. But he wasn't here to petition for those less fortunate. Not today. He was here for his village and the people who had looked to him since his adoptive father had passed away. And he wasn't leaving without what belonged to him, even if he had to kick the Prince's asses. _I am getting that stone._

* * *

(Throne Room)

"Father, if we had known we nev-"

"Silence!" Seated atop his golden throne Odin, the king of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realm stared down to the two boys knelt at his feet.

Thor and Loki.

His boys, foolish as they were.

Behind them, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif stood silently heads bowed. Other than that his throne room was empty, devoid of servants and guards. He did not need the deeds of the soon to be King made gossip that was whispered in hushed voices. Seeding doubt before Thor began his reign as the next King of Asgard.

 _No, will handle this matter quietly and quickly._ Rising from his chair he tapped Gungir to the ground letting the echo break the silence of the room.

"You six have put the lives of the subjects of Asgard in danger, the very people we are sworn to guard as protectors of the Realm. You have failed in your duty, as Prince-" Odin's lone eye fell on his sons before to his subjects. "And as Warriors."

He should have said more. He wanted to say more, to beat into their skulls with his words until they learned. Thor had always been rash but this time his son had gone too far. Loki the more sensible of the two should have known what they were taking yet he said nothing. Why?

"My King," A messenger came through the doors at the front of the throne room and kneeled. Unaware of the tension he had broken between Father and sons. "The envoy from Alfheim has arrived."

"Send him in."

The messenger nodded and rose to his feet leaving the room quickly so not to keep their guest waiting.

"With you leave, my lie-"

"Stay!" Odin growled glaring at the blonde warrior who had spoken. Frandal, friend of Thor. "All of you will stay. The man you have slighted has been courteous enough to come in person to request that of which you took back. You will pay him the same respect."

Watching his sons for their reactions to the command his lips tightened as Thor visibly frowned and Loki eyes darkened hiding what he felt internally. _As if meeting the people they will rule is a chore._

They had yet to realize that a Kingdom without people was nothing but empty buildings and land. Buildings could be rebuilt but if people left what were they? Just a family of fools sitting in a golden castle.

 _He's not ready._ He decided as he sat back down on his throne watching his oldest son as the group moved to stand on the stairs three on each side of the throne. A united front to their visitor. It seemed his sons at least remembered some lessons.

Not more than a minute later the same messenger as before entered the bowing once more. "May I present, Heimdall, Gatekeeper of the Nine Realms and Naruto, of Alfheim!"

Heimdall entered first. Large and imposing to even the best warriors of Asgard as he strode across the room to the throne. Odin nodded to his friend and ally but let his attention slide to the figure behind the Gatekeeper.

"You are of Asgard." He stated as they reached the stairs to his throne and Heimdall knelt. Yet the boy stood. Chin high and eyes not on him or the golden walls and floors of the room but on his sons and their friends.

"I am Odin, Allfather, King of Asgard."

Naruto let his eyes stop on the old man on the throne. He had already locked what the six warriors who had potentially dammed his village looked like in his mind. In case he had to find them again.

 _Not old man, the King._ Staring into the eye of the most powerful man in the Nine Realms he felt the same unnerving feeling he felt when he matched Heimdall's stare. But he didn't back down then and he wouldn't now. King or no King.

"I am Naruto, of Alfheim." He introduced himself but still didn't bow. The King cut a formidable figure on his throne, his golden armor shining and the legendary Gungir in his hands. The eye patch separated him from other royal he had met who prided themselves with never having stepped foot on a battlefield, yet Odin had the air of a warrior around him.

It was respectable for a leader to fight side by side with his men but that didn't earn him Naruto's respect.

"Are you not going to kneel before your king?" Looking to the kings right to where the warrior sporting long blonde hair was glaring at him he stared for a second before looking back to the king. A clear dismissal of the eldest Prince.

"You-" Thor stepped forward.

"Silence!" Odin hissed freezing his son in place. This was his throne room, he was still King and did not need his son to speak in his place.

Turning his attention back to the Asgardian born on Alfheim he studied the boy. His blonde hair was cut close to the head, the dark green short-sleeved tunic and brown pants he wore were clean but still looked dirty compared to everyone else in the room. But most importantly, looking past the skin-deep appearances he could see the boy was young. Not even a thousand years, still young by Asgardian standards.

And yet here he stood, in front of the ruler of the Nine Realms refusing to kneel.

The defiance was clear in the boy's eyes so he knew it was just the ignorance of someone raised elsewhere. No, young Naruto made the conscious choice to refuse to kneel knowing what it meant. And he was curious as to why, disrespectful as it was.

Glancing at his son from the corner of his eye he frowned slightly at the anger in his eyes. Thor still didn't understand how to be king. How to let the insults whispered across the Realms slide over him. His son still took everything to personal, too emotional.

Naruto was young and foolish, same as his sons. His disrespect was the actions of a boy and should be treated as such.

"He prides his self on not bowing, my king," Heimdall answered before Naruto could and he shot the gatekeeper and glare.

 _I can speak for myself._ Naruto opened his mouth to do just that but was cut off again by the King speaking.

"Pride, yes that would keep anyone from kneeling." Odin's eye narrowed as the low born boy stared at him. "Why did your village send you to retrieve the stone?"

"I am their leader." Naruto could see the Asgardians were surprised. By their standards and the Light Elves standards he was still young. Barely out of his teen years if they had been on Midgard. They didn't know how he had studied for hours with his adoptive father learning how to care for the village that had taken him in. Didn't know that as the once small village grew larger and larger year by year that he took on more and more duties as Hiruzen grew sick. And they didn't know what he had given up to return home when he learned of his father's passing and take the mantle of leader.

"A leader? Then from leader to leader, if I told you to get back what is yours you must bow, would you?" Odin said and waited watching as Naruto's entire body tensed at the question. He could see Thor smirking at his side and shook his head subtly at his son's foolishness. Thor thought this was the boy's punishment for his disrespect. Breaking his pride.

 _No, I want to see what kind of leader he is._ There was something about this boy, Naruto. He couldn't place it but it made him curious. _Show me who you are._

Clenching his jaw Naruto bit down so hard on his tongue to hold it he drew blood. Swallowing the red fluid so no one noticed he slowly knelt until he was nearly down on one knee."

"Stop!" He looked up at the king who was staring down at him unsurprised of his decision. "You were quick to throw away your pride."

"Screw my pride. It's not worth the lives trying to save." Naruto gritted out rising back to his feet. He was being tested. That was nearly as bad as being asked to kneel, he didn't need to prove himself to anyone.

"The stone." Odin nodded to his sons.

Loki was the one who stepped forward walking down the steps and pulling a small purple bag with golden seams from his side and handed it over to Naruto.

Untying the bag Naruto lifted it by the bottom and held his free hand open underneath it catching the small green jewel that fell out. Staring at the small stone he tilted his hand letting it slip from his grasp and fall to the floor where it shattered at his feet sending tiny pieces skittering across the golden floor.

"Where is the real stone!" He growled reaching out and snatching Loki by the collar. "I do not have the patience to indulge you in your tricks."

"Release the prince."

Following the large sword at his neck, Naruto traced the blade back to Heimdall who was staring at him but he didn't release his hold. "I didn't come here to be made a fool of. I want what they have stolen and returned."

"And it will be," Odin assured rising from his throne. "Release my son and we will settle this civilly. You have my word as King of Asgard."

"Very well." Naruto let his fingers uncurl from around the clump of silk he was holding freeing Loki.

Seeing his son freed Odin nodded and looked to Thor and his friends who were staring at the glass pieces on the floor. "Thor, I saw you hand the replica stone to Loki when you entered. Where is the real one?"

The demand was easily heard but Thor shook his head. He didn't have an answer. "I thought that was the real stone, father."

"Someone must have stolen it on our way back from Alfheim," Loki said stepping back closer to the throne. "A glamour charm could have easily fooled Thor. He was never one for magic."

Odin seeing their peaceful talks spiraling again as Naruto's shifted forward ignoring the blade Heimdall had yet to remove from his throat.

"The stones give off an immense power. We will locate and my sons will retrieve it. Right the wrongs they have done to you and your village." The king promised but Naruto wouldn't hear of it.

"Your sons have done enough. I will get it myself."

"You do not possess the time to scour the Nine Realms. We will find the stone, here, on Asgard. And you can be the one to retrieve it. Until then, please, enjoy the hospitality of Asgard. I will call for you once the stone is located." Odin motioned to the Warriors Three. "Lady Sif will escort you to the guest's chambers and anywhere else you wish to go."

Sif shocked recovered quickly and bowed. "It would be my pleasure."

"Then the matter is settled. Thor, Loki, come with me."

Standing still as the rushed conversation ended and the three royals left the room Naruto looked at the dark-haired woman clad in silver armor coming towards him. She was a beautiful woman, truly a goddess worthy of her Asgardian heritage. Yet all he saw was one of the reckless fools who had possibly caused the destruction of his home.

 _And now I'm stuck with her until Odin finds the stone. Great._

* * *

 **Asgardian Naruto story! Leave a Review with what you think. And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
